


No title

by f_lower



Category: Solangelo - Fandom
Genre: ?? i think, I Ship It, M/M, Short, poem, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lower/pseuds/f_lower
Summary: I just wanted to write something short that involved these two jellybeans.





	

Pretty boy with lovely blond locks  
Resonating light from the sun  
Burning me with every touch  
Like the summer sun, so bright and warm  
Brings happiness and sweet bizarre  
Sweetie, you’re all the beauty in this world put together in a jar  
*  
A single boy, alone you walk  
Silent words and missing talk  
Your love’s unreachable like the dreams hanging from afar  
Your hand is cold, your gaze is lost  
A quiet boy, plain like a ghost  
Let me love you like you’ve never been loved before 

Happiness was this close  
All the sadness there is, I will dispose  
Of all the troubles living in your heart  
There’s joy in every misery you’ve been through  
As long as I’m here, next to you  
Grab my hand, together we shall go  
*  
A man brave you are, admirable  
Such beauty, so desirable  
I was left in pieces, thorn apart  
But you brought back all those memories  
Of love and joy and happy days  
*  
Oh boy, you’re loves too much, but I took it all  
*  
Oh boy, my love’s too much, so take it all  
*  
And happy we shall be

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if it sounds edgy or is just plain stupid I just love them all hail Solangelo.


End file.
